Trust Me
by dockfangirl
Summary: This is a drabble of what I wanted to happen in 4X09 between Caroline and Klaus after Caroline finds out about Tyler's plan.


I wanted a scene in 4X09 where Caroline confided in Klaus about the plot against him and he in turn trusted her. Also I can't stop listening to _Trust Me_ by Dee Joy & Yasmine Shah on repeat. This drabble is the result. I don't own these characters, if I did they would be vacationing in the south of France right now!

**Trust Me**

_Trust me_  
_Trust me through_  
_Catch me _  
_Slowly_  
_Is your faith in me, faith in you?_  
_All the things you are, is what I am._  
_Do you feel?_

_Show me_  
_Show me through_  
_Take me_  
_Captivate me_  
_Is the dream in you, dream in me?_  
_Everything you want, is what I need._  
_Can you feel?_

Klaus returns with their third glasses of champagne to find Caroline studying his painting once again. This time with a far off worry clouding her eyes. The room has cleared and only a few people remain. He walks up next to her and places the flutes on the table, lightly touching her arm to get her attention and she flinches in surprise.

"Caroline… where were you just now?" Klaus asks sincerely.

"Klaus…" Feelings she doesn't understand, feelings she can't process rise to the surface of her subconscious and she's unable to answer him. Something has shifted within her and changed how she looks at him, what she feels deep down in her core.

The fearful look on her face and the tense panic in her eyes pokes at the wolf inside of him and he feels a sharp tightness in his chest. "Is something troubling you, sweetheart? You look worried."

Caroline takes a deep breath, a shadow darkens her eyes as she reflects on Tyler's plan, the many ways it will fail and just who will be hurt because of it. She exhales slowly before she's finally able to speak. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love." Klaus steps so close that, despite her dress, she can feel the heat radiating off of him and he places his hand on her waist.

Somehow the warmth and steadiness, the very weight, of his hand on her settles her and gives her courage. "Would you leave here with me tonight… would you leave Mystic Falls, if I asked?"

His eyes spark with confusion and his hand tightens slightly against the fabric of her dress. "Are you asking?"

"That's not an answer." She shakes her head slightly in frustration and the waves of her hair shine in the soft lighting.

Klaus leans his body into her, close enough to be enveloped by her lovely scent and holds her cornflower eyes with his briefly before speaking candidly, "Caroline, I would do anything you asked of me. So if you asked me to leave with you, I would."

Even though a part of her had known what his answer would be. She can't comprehend it. "Why?"

"_You know why_, love." He shifts his hand against her waist and strokes the side of her body with his answer. He pulls Caroline slightly and ignores the telling leap of his pulse. It bothers him on a profound level that she has to ask.

His pink tongue skates across his full lips and her breath hitches because of it. She picks up her flute of champagne and takes a sip to soothe her now dry throat. "Because you _fancy _me?"

"I think it's a little more complicated than that now, don't you?" He smiles because everything she feels shows in her eyes, she is so extremely readable and his dimples peek at her as the thought crosses his mind.

She hates to admit it. She hates to admit that this thing between them may have started off that way, but it's out of both of their hands now. "Yes."

Klaus shifts his body in front of Caroline and raises his hand to her face. Grasping her chin in his hand, he trails his thumb across her bottom lip to wipe away the drop of champagne left there. And she closes her eyes at the sensation as if she can feel his thumb brush across another sensitive part of her. "This hypothetical leaving scenario we're discussing, would it be because you're afraid of someone? Has someone threatened to hurt you?"

The care she feels behind his words allay her fears as well as torment her. And as she touches her tongue to her bottom lip, it's almost as if she can taste the trace of his thumb there and some of the tension leaves her body. "Klaus…"

He moves his hand along her neck and into the lush waves of her blonde hair that captivates him so, until he caresses her nape. "Because, I would never let anyone hurt you?" He says with conviction, needing her to understand.

She believes him and because of that, her thoughts overrun her need to be careful with him. "Well, you can't very well do that, if you're no longer around."

He picks up on the truth behind the words she unknowingly let slip. "So the threat isn't to you." He visibly sighs in relief, and then scoffs, "Someone threatened _me_?"

Caroline hadn't meant for it to come out that way. She takes his hand from her waist and then holds it in hers between them. The gnawing feeling that he will leave in search of revenge is overpowering and she tries to tether him to her. "Klaus… will you **please **just say…"

He can't help looking down at their entwined hands, the awareness between them tingling through him like ungrounded electricity. It's trust that she's asking him for, trust that he hadn't known he'd be willing to give. The palm of her hand fitting so perfectly at home against his own is the last step.

"I've already said." He assures her. "Not that there is one thing in existence other than a treat to you or my family and_ a White Oak Stake_, that could_ truly _hurt me. But yes, I would leave with you. Again, sweetheart, are you asking?"

She releases a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and lifts her gaze to his face. She knows its impulsive, but she can't stop herself. "Yes. I'm asking you."

"Then I need you to tell me everything." He states, before putting his arm around her waist and leading her out of the room.

* * *

I have so many conflicted feelings about this episode and my brain just won't turn it off. I actually LOVED the scene where Klaus kills all of the unsired hybrids, it was beautifully acted. But I can't help wishing that Caroline had intervened somehow and tried to prevent it. Thanks for entertaining my head canon ;)


End file.
